


To be Engaged

by Bluebellepeppers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Im using the inktober prompts, Prompt: Ring, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: Ginny bit back a smile. “Yes, she is very smart.”Elise solemnly nodded again, before saying, “That’s why you need to marry her. “Ginny froze. Marriage? What was she on about?“Why do I need to marry her?” Ginny carefully asked.“Because whenever Mommy wants to do something not smart, Dad always stops her. Or helps. And that’s what Miss Luna does!” the little girl said.





	To be Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> October first prompt: Ring!

Ginny had the panicked look of someone who was shopping for a bit too long. 

She stared at all the options, debating on gold versus silver, pink versus blue. She finally shook her head and backed away from the ring case. She stammered an apology to the salesclerk and fled the jewelry store.

She stood in the chill of the afternoon. It was mid December, and all the Christmas lights were a small comfort to her growing panic. 

She wanted to propose to Luna. But she couldn’t find the right ring. 

\- Flashback - 

Ginny and Luna attended dinner with the Weasley family every other Sunday for as long as they had been together, and tonight was no different. 

Luna and Ginny were sat across from Hermione and George, who were debating the finer points of a new spell law. 

Ron was watching the two discuss in confusion, but he was chewing so he was content. 

Luna was telling Neville about a particularly fascinating plant she had come across traveling through Hungary, which she had apparently brought back with her. She was currently growing it in her bedroom, much to Ginny’s (and their cat’s) concern. 

Ginny watched as Luna’s thin hands waved about in the air, creating a picture only Luna could see. The redhead smiled to herself before taking another bite of her pie. Ron had taken up baking, and always brought a new pie for everyone to try. Her brother had out-down himself this time.

Luna paused her flurry of activity for Neville’s response. Her hand naturally found Ginny’s under the table, and she gave her a reassuring squeeze before responding to him. 

Ginny shifted so that their hands could more easily hold on while she could still eat her pie. After the two years they had been dating, she had learned how to position the two of them for utmost comfort-ability. She called it her specialty, although Luna never directly called it anything. 

Ginny had also learned how to listen. She loved listening to Luna talk. About anything, or everything, or nothing. She could sit for hours from topic to topic, as long as she didn’t have to literally sit. For hours. 

The days they spent around her kitchen, Luna showing her how to mix cookie dough as she chattered on about a new poisonous frog or venomous cat, where Ginny’s favorite. 

She felt a tug at the corner of her shirt. Elise Weasley, Bill’s daughter, was waiting for her to pick her up. She gave Luna’s hand a squeeze before letting go and getting out of her seat. She picked up Elise, twirling her around as she giggled. 

Ginny took Elise with her into the kitchen so she could clean up her dishes. 

“How are you, sweetheart?” Ginny asked the little girl as she placed a dish in the sink.

“I painted a flower tonight Ginny” Elise said, pointing in the direction of the breakfast table in the corner.   
Ginny had told her that she was much too cool to be called Aunt, and to just call her Ginny, because that’s what her friends call her.

When Ginny walked over, there was a wonderful flower. Granted it didn’t look like any flower Ginny had ever seen, but Luna had taught her that a lot of things can be considered flowers. 

“Oh that’s really cool Elise! Great job!” She said to the girl on her hip. 

Elise smiled and shoved her head into Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny rolled her eyes at her fake shyness. Elise had seen a cool artist not say thank you, and now she thought she could do it. 

Elise pulled her head back up and looked at Ginny with big eyes. 

“Hey Ginny, can I fly today?” 

Ginny chuckled, “Sorry kiddo, Luna didn’t want to ride the motorcycle today. Too cold. 

Elise nodded her head. “She is very smart. I froze my nose off.”

Ginny bit back a smile. “Yes, she is very smart.”

Elise solemnly nodded again, before saying, “That’s why you need to marry her. “

Ginny froze. Marriage? What was she on about?

“Why do I need to marry her?” Ginny carefully asked.

“Because whenever Mommy wants to do something not smart, Dad always stops her. Or helps. And that’s what Miss Luna does!” the little girl said. 

“I see. Well, I don’t know if we’re gonna get married Elise.” Ginny said

“But you love her? So when two people love each other you get married. And then I can have a baby cousin!” She said

Ginny found herself sputtering. 

“I love her?” 

“You look at her like Daddy looks at Mommy, and Daddy says he’s in love, Also their married, I saw their rings.” Elise was very proud of her observation, and sat down at her painting station to start another flower painting. Bright purple was her color of choice.

Ginny didn’t know how to respond. So she didn’t. She ruffled Elise’s hair and went back into the dining room. She paused in the doorway to watch her girlfriend. 

She watched how Luna so easily joked with George, a feat most people were afraid off. She watched as Luna juggled her conversation with Neville while comforting Elise’s little brother, Marc. 

Her thoughts drifted to a different scene. A hypothetical scene. Of Luna holding a little kid, a redhead, and humming them to sleep. Of years spent together, raising a little terror or two. Teaching their kids to fly, or to garden. 

Her heart stuttered at the thought of their own kids. 

“Shit.” She whispered. Yeah, she did want to marry her. 

\- A Month Later -

“I love you. Luna, I’m in love with you.” Ginny said, grabbing onto Luna’s hand. 

Luna nodded, and then leaned in to kiss her. 

“I love you too. “ She said, a few minutes later. 

\- A year Later -

Ginny had nearly given up on finding the right ring. She finally decided to call in some help. 

“Why didn’t you message me sooner? I would never go to that jewelry store.”

Help from Draco Malfoy, to be specific. 

“I didn’t really want anyone's help. But you’re friends with Luna, and I’m really desperate.” Ginny said, crossing her arms. 

The tall man in front of her rolled his eyes, turned, and beckoned her to follow him. 

She rolled her eyes right back, but conceded to following him. 

Somehow, 30 minutes later Malfoy had her in a store she wasn’t even aware existed, looking at rings so beautiful she felt like she might dirty them by looking. 

“I don’t know if I can afford this.” She whispered to him

“It’s fine, I know the owner.” He said back, not even trying to whisper. 

She rolled her eyes. Of course he did. 

But she wasn’t about to ignore that fact.

15 minutes later, Ginny walked out of The Argent élégant with a grin on her face and a ring box in her pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im using the inktober prompts but for little drabbles about Linny! So this is the first of many if i do this right!.


End file.
